<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loubbie激情短打 by LoubbieSaiKou (LitKatsu_Kris)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770283">Loubbie激情短打</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitKatsu_Kris/pseuds/LoubbieSaiKou'>LoubbieSaiKou (LitKatsu_Kris)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extended Scene, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Heist, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitKatsu_Kris/pseuds/LoubbieSaiKou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>接海滩吵架之后的扩写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller &amp; Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海⑧上头速打 - 正文乱码<br/>
Lou Miller x Debbie Ocean（Loubie）</p><p>“So, You didn’t even want to tell me about it?”对于Lou来说，这些事情发生的时候她通常会选择直接离开，最多打一声招呼。这对她来说没什么大不了的。其实要说偷什么东西计划多大的案子……这些都不是很重要，重要的是这过程能提供的刺激和激情，当然，还有合作伙伴。唯一让Lou还有点心情去谈论这件事情的就是她面前的这个人，这个永远都有精密安排的女人。</p><p>”Well, I don’t think it was necessary.”Debbie依旧保持那自信的微笑，可是她的脑子是前所未有的混乱。她从Lou的口气中听出来了一丝的不耐烦和愤怒，这是她们认识十多年以来几乎没有过的事情。Lou对于Debbie几乎一直都是百依百顺的样子，说话也总是带着一丝的小俏皮，除了玩笑般的嘲讽别样的语气都很少。即使在她们一无所获的情况下，即使在Debbie的安排并不是完美无瑕的情况下，Lou对Debbie从来都是一个温柔询问的姿态。</p><p>“……Don’t con me. You do not run a job in a job!”Lou把那个否定的词语咬得很重，似乎是在警告着什么东西。她双手插着兜往海边走了两步，回头带着一丝责备和愤怒地注视着Debbie。这个眼神带着些许嗔怒，伴着许多的不解。</p><p>Lou摇着头和Debbie稍微保持了一些距离，秋天的海边风有些凉飕飕，稍微让Lou冷静了一些。即使Debbie正在尝试解释这一切，她局外人的语气让这一切更加的不肯定。Lou不想面前的这个女人再一次因为同一个男人回到那个四面楚歌的地方。Lou不想再经历那五年漫无目的等待，这一次恐怕会更久，如果真的翻车了的话。用Debbie的话说，五年八个月零十二天，她小小的笼中鸟在那四面通电的钢丝篱笆墙后被困住的时间。那五年内Lou自己的确是做到了不少东西，卖真假参半的酒，赚最真实的钱，可是这期间不止一次的凌晨，她会站在后门，做着宁静的街道和喧闹酒吧的中间人，静静地回想着过去刺激的时光和为数不多让她珍惜的那位搭档、友人和……爱人。</p><p>两人之间的空气如这入秋后的海风一样到处散发着寒意，Debbie混乱的脑子终于理清楚了一丝确切的思路。她的确没有主动的提议这个事情，只是恰好能够安排这个事情，对于报复，Debbie Ocean从来不会拒绝。这片刻的寂静仿佛勾起了一丝不好的回忆，Lou带着一丝讥讽地说：”This is just like last time.“ 说完头也不回地<br/>
或许是读出了Lou眼中的绝望和痛苦，Debbie再也站不住了，呼喊着Lou的名字追了上去。</p><p>“Lou. He sent me to jail, you have no idea what is was like.”Debbie的语气没有太大的起伏，似乎是在诉说着无关紧要的事情。但是她迫切的语速出卖了她紧张地心情，她不能让Lou离开自己身边。但是她同时也是自信的，她不会在同一个人的手上栽两次。对于Lou的担心她重拾了自己自信的微笑，她清楚地知道Lou和她的心情都有那么一丝的紧张，而Lou更加地担心她会不会又被过于自信和仇恨蒙蔽了双眼。</p><p>“It is all him again, isn’t it.” Lou对这个男人的名字熟悉的很。Claude Becker，一个自把自为替他们浪费了五年多大好光阴的男人。</p><p>但经历过这些之后的Debbie显然从一个初出茅庐的小女生成长成了一个能够独当一面的女人。Debbie和Lou静静地对视着，轻声地重复着保证的词语。Debbie的眼中透露出了比她嘴上重复的语句更多的信息，Lou看着这双深情的眼睛选择了再一次地相信Debbie。</p><p>对于自己喜欢的人的担心Debbie不会抗拒，只是她并不善于表达这方面的情感。还好，是Lou，她会懂自己。对于这样坚定的Debbie，Lou无奈地摇了摇头。事到如今也就只能赌一把了。劝不住的人只能互她周全，这是Lou一向对于在意的人的表达方式。</p><p>可是这焦虑和担心的心情不会马上过去，脸部线条柔和了许多的Lou依旧没有嘴上放松的意思，摇了摇头就往房子的方向迈步。Debbie不由自主地跟了上去，一边走一边轻声唤着前面快步走的人的名字。听到这柔声的呼唤Lou依旧没有回头，只是脚下的脚步逐渐放缓，让Debbie好赶上自己。</p><p>这对于二人来说都是一个好的信号。Lou心底的疑虑被那温柔的注视打消了大半，心头的担心也被这小心翼翼握着自己手臂的手给捏碎了许多。一向善于察言观色的Debbie也很清楚地接收到了这个邀请和好的信号，这是她们两人的默契，别人比不上的默契。</p><p>在屋内焦急地等待着Lou的Tammy看到二人算是和平地步入大厅的时候，明显地松了一口气。这个不小的动作被Debbie捕抓到了，并且取笑了一番。这毕竟是她每日的快乐源泉之一。</p><p>“What? I was concerned, Okay?”Tammy提高了音调表示着自己的不满。在第一次看到那张座位安排图的时候Lou不可置信的表情和严肃迫切的声线也把Tammy吓到了，断断续续地说出Debbie所在之后，Lou像离弦的箭一样冲了出去，喊都喊不住。</p><p>”Did you really think she would walk away?”Debbie自在地从冰箱里拿了一瓶啤酒。她更喜欢红酒，但是还没有到那个享受红酒的时间，而啤酒对于她来说只不过是个饮料，稍微有些苦涩回甘的饮料。拿着冰啤酒的Debbie悠然自得地坐在了Tammy旁边的沙发，整个人懒慵地靠在椅背上，歪着头微笑着看着同样在歪头看她的Tammy。</p><p>“She looked like she would’ve,” Tammy抬头看怀抱着双手的Lou，看到她神色早已不像一开始那样严肃，心下也有了判断，”Oh well I need to get going, see you girls tomorrow.” </p><p>”Oh, thanks for the seating plan by the way.” Lou顺手从Debbie手上拿过那瓶啤酒喝了一口，挥挥手向Tammy示意。后者也摆摆手表示并不是什么难事。</p><p>“Oh yes, thanks for that Tam-tam!” Debbie稍微从沙发上坐直了一些，看着Tammy离去的方向喊了一句，转头看着悠然自得喝着自己啤酒的Lou无奈地抱怨到：”Hey, that’s MY beer!”</p><p>“I like it this way.” Lou拿着啤酒坐在了沙发正对着的茶几上，稍微俯视着几乎陷进了沙发里的Debbie。</p><p>Tammy听到屋内的对话露出了无奈的微笑，这两口子又要打情骂俏了，还好溜得快。</p><p>“Well, I don’t.” Debbie从沙发上站了起来，一手拿掉了被Lou把玩着的啤酒瓶，另一只手按在了Lou的右肩上。Debbie很少能够居高临下地看着Lou，这原因有很多，总体来说就是身高稍微差了那么一丝丝。许久没有见到这么强势的Debbie，Lou也玩心大发随着她的性子搭话。</p><p>“Then how would you like it?”Lou笑的时候眼睛总会稍稍地眯起来，特别是她看到什么吸引自己注意的东西的时候，像是……看见猎物一般。</p><p>Debbie用行动告诉了Lou她喜欢什么样的东西。Debbie的左手顺着侧颈窝移到了Lou的后颈，稍微用力往后拉扯着Lou的短发。被迫仰头的Lou睁大眼睛和Debbie对视着，下一秒她的口腔便被强势地占据了。感受到了对方舌头的探索，Lou顺从地允许这霸道的舌头探索着自己的口腔。这是一个激烈的亲吻，用碰撞来表示会更加地贴切一些。</p><p>”I like it, you,” Debbie顺着Lou的脸颊，侧头索取着Lou身体的气味，说话的声音越发陶醉，“your smell.”</p><p>“That’s how I always had it.”不再安静地做个被动，Lou用手强势地把Debbie的脸从自己的耳边拉了回来，学着刚刚的方式肆意地侵略着Debbie的口腔和理智，又仿佛对于刚刚Debbie所作所为不满一般稍微用力地啃咬着Debbie的下唇。Debbie吃痛的呼声在这个充满了荷尔蒙的情境下也变得柔和了起来，甚至有点邀请的意味。感受到了Debbie对于空气迫切的需求，Lou短暂地放弃了霸占Debbie口腔的计划，把她的注意力转移到了Debbie那轮廓分明的脸庞和那诱人的锁骨上。Lou的舌头灵活地描绘着这些柔和的线条，慢悠悠地在这颈侧游走，细细品味着Debbie的不安。</p><p>正当Lou打算深入探讨一下这敏感的肌肤到底会有多么敏感的时候，Debbie用手抓住了Lou的白色短发，为自己争取了一丝喘息的空间。Lou对于这个劝阻不以为然，依旧我行我素地继续侵略着Debbie暴露在空气中的每一寸肌肤。深感不妙的Debbie不自觉地更加用力了，换来了Lou一声明显不满的音节。</p><p>“Oh god,” Debbie喘息着，”I thought my good puppy would listen to me.” </p><p>听到在语言上丝毫不愿意占下风的回应，Lou反而松了口气，这才是她认识的Debbie Ocean。Lou的嘴角上扬，双手放到Debbie的耳朵旁，轻轻地包裹着Debbie的脸。</p><p>“Well, there’s no puppy here,” Lou低沉的嗓音使人无法自拔，带着某种侵略性的元素，这声音不断入侵着Debbie的理智，”how about you be a good girl and I will take it easy?” </p><p>“What? Who are you? The big bad wolf or something?”</p><p>“I knew you are smart!” Lou在Debbie耳边轻轻地呼吸，那带有温度的气体让Debbie感到有些炽热。Debbie可以感觉到体内的欲望正在堆积，而且很快就控制不住了。强忍着想占据主动权，Debbie在不经意之间泄露出了几声让Lou无法抗拒的呻吟。</p><p>Lou环顾四周，这客厅可不是什么合适的地方。她两手摸索到了Debbie的臀部，双手稍微用力地握住了那两团肉球。Debbie明白这是往卧室去的提示，现在的她已经没有什么力气去反击Lou在她身上为所欲为的双手了，她脑子里充满着对Lou的渴望和期待，期待着Lou会带给她什么的体验。Debbie顺从地站直了身体，她两脚有些不受控制，可是心情却又很迫切。Debbie拉着Lou夹克的领子走上了那条不长不短的楼梯，后者温柔地笑着，不疾不徐跟着领头人的步伐。像极了他们平时。</p><p>关上卧室门的那一刻，Lou一手放在Debbie的后脑勺上，另一只手Debbie强势地按在了刚刚关上的门上。Lou的手背和门的碰撞发出了一声和现在情景极度不和谐的声音。</p><p>意料之中的痛感并没有到来，Debbie感觉到自己的头和一个温热的肉垫来了一个亲密接触。”Lou...”</p><p>Debbie的话被Lou强势的吻给打断了。两个人缠绵着往床上移动，每一换气都只是为了下一次更深情的热吻。</p><p>Debbie仰面躺在床上，双手不断描绘着Lou的轮廓，从脸颊到肩膀，从锁骨到胸骨，从小腹到腿根……</p><p>“You know, this thing is annoying.” Debbie示意Lou身上的两三件布料，双眼带着欲望直视着Lou。</p><p>“Is it?” Lou引导Debbie的手，慢慢地褪去自己的夹克，”would you like to help me then?” </p><p>Debbie坐起来着手把Lou的T恤脱掉，双手绕到了Lou身后解开那已经开始松动的内衣，然后就迫不及待地用那双手握住了Lou那呼之欲出的酥胸。Debbie肆意揉搓着，仿佛是在塑造什么惊世雕塑，认真又细心；又仿佛是在占有一样，时而粗暴用力。从Lou嗓子里蹦出来的音节无一不表示着本人的情绪，她迷失在了这个女人的心里。Lou的双手也在Debbie的后颈附近使劲按揉着，从脖子到肩膀，再隔着那薄薄的衣物轻松瓦解了那最后的防线。</p><p>- tbc -</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The work and the after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, here's the second bit of where I left off. The actual doing the sex bit. :)<br/>I know I was being mean not to have these in the same chapter but my brain stopped me so I have to let it work its way back in.<br/>Have fun.<br/>I didn't really prove read but :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lou对于还残留在Debbie身上的衣物感到异常的焦躁，她已经迫不及待地想要品尝Debbie的肉体了。<br/>
“Deb……”Lou比平时低沉的音线昭示着本人焦躁的欲望，Debbie听着这令她如痴如醉的声音手上的动作也不自觉地加快了。此时压在Debbie身体上的Lou像是一只饿狼对着她的猎物虎视眈眈一样，眼睛不断上下打量着、欣赏着Debbie身上的曲线，她的手也不断对那雪白的肌肤进行着挑逗。<br/>
“Lou…”Debbie的身体正在诚实地回应着Lou的上下其手，可是她的脑子还没有打算那么快屈服于对Lou的渴望之下。虽然她的确很迫切地想要让Lou带给她快感，可是总是要有一些小小的抵抗才有乐趣。</p><p>Debbie的手不顾Lou的阻挠，从Lou的胸前摸索到了Lou的下体。感受到了Lou那已经被欲望浸湿的幽处，Debbie丝毫不迟疑地带着两根手指入侵了这个私人地带。这个动作让Lou有些措手不及，Debbie的动作迅速又准确，还像是捣乱一般用拇指在她的私处打着圈。本来就已经炽热的身体被这一动作带得几乎失去了理智，Lou的身体不自主地想要从Debbie的手指获取更加多的摩擦，她的胯也不自主地律动了起来。<br/>
在发现了这一事实的Lou有些懊恼，“Deborah！”本来是想要警告身下的人不要乱来的语气，因为渴望着解放而带来一些恳求。Debbie并没有被这一句貌似恶狠狠的点名而吓到，反而是把自己的身体调整得更贴近Lou，以能够更加深入地侵入Lou的身体。</p><p>Lou的喘息越来越明显，她在Debbie腰间的手也捏得越来越紧。Debbie能从这喘息声中听出来Lou已经十分接近了，主动加快了手上的动作。<br/>
“Is this what you want, honey?” Deb在Lou的耳边悄悄地说着，换来的是一个用力的点头，和更加迫切的呼吸。<br/>
配合着Debbie的手指和腰间的律动，Lou享受着快感的冲击，头不自觉地往后仰，双手也在Debbie身后摩擦着仿佛在抒发着一直在绷紧的精神。<br/>
”You took it so well, my good puppy.” Debbie带着坏笑吻上了Lou微微张着呼吸的嘴，把Lou低沉的呻吟扼杀在了自己的口腔中。</p><p>依旧喘着粗气的Lou已经从那爽快的感觉中恢复过来了，她双手霸道地把Debbie按回床上，舌头轻咬着Debbie的耳垂。<br/>
“Are you calling the shot tonight honey?” Lou用她那富有侵略性的嗓音低声说到，带着情欲的嗓音比平时还要低上一些。这令Debbie感到前所未有的刺激感，她喜欢把自己交到这样富有压迫性的Lou的手上，让她掌控自己的感觉。也就只有Lou能够让Debbie心甘情愿地交出自己的控制权。<br/>
Debbie的坏笑并没有从她的脸上消失，她心底里期待着Lou到底会做些什么，她再也等不及了。</p><p>Debbie正想说些什么话回敬Lou的时候，一个强烈的冲击把本来要说出口的音节变成了一声惊呼。是Lou柔软的舌头不断环绕着她的甜豆，Lou甚至在轻轻地用牙齿搔刮着，令Debbie好生享受。Debbie还没适应这个强烈的感觉的时候，Lou的手指已经在她的体内翻转进出，从单独的刺激变成了两个感官的交替快感。<br/>
”Oh fuck,” Debbie惊呼，”I am close…Lou!”她呼喊着Lou的名字，腰间的动作更加急速，渴求着更多的深入。</p><p>可是就在这时，一种空虚感突然充斥着Debbie。Lou那浅蓝色的大眼睛正在居高临下的地看着Debbie，深情、专注而又有侵略性。Lou和Debbie的薄唇再一次重合了，这一次Debbie能够清楚地尝到Lou口中她自己的荷尔蒙的味道和一股淡淡的烟草味。这烟草味是Lou独有的，即使Lou喜欢的香烟并不是什么特殊的牌子，她也和别人不一样。这种味道让她头昏目眩，让她沉迷。</p><p>“Lick it up,”Lou命令到，”Do you think you can do that?” 在Lou的脸上是她一直以来<br/>
“Are you stealing my line, huh?” Debbie不会放过任何一个能够回呛的机会，可是这也只是她嘴硬的象征而已。她听话地含住了Lou递到她嘴边的两根手指，柔软的薄唇包含着Lou修长的手指，舌头在指关节附近打转。看着Debbie如此乖巧地服从自己的要求，Lou觉得自己仿佛身处天堂。她知道Debbie Ocean只属于她一个，她也知道她也只会愿意为了Debbie做这一切。</p><p>“Good girl.”Lou的声线中是隐藏不住的笑意。Lou满足地把手指从Debbie的口中抽出，带着残留的液体从Debbie的嘴边一路勾画出一条通往Debbie体内深处的路线。<br/>
“Babe, please…”Debbie的声线开始颤抖，她渴望着Lou的爱抚和深入。<br/>
”Tell me what you want me do, honey.”Lou俯身把唇齿压在Debbie的颈窝里，牙齿轻擦着颈边十分敏感的皮肤，Lou知道Debbie身上每一个敏感点，也总会在那些地方更加注意。每次Lou用力的咬合都会让Debbie不由自主地发出呻吟，带着期待和渴望的呻吟声。<br/>
“Fuck me,”Debbie用力地说，像是在用尽最后的力量去延迟这个不可避免的高潮一样，“Lou, just fuck me!”</p><p>“Just for you babe.”Lou低下头卖力地在Debbie两腿间活动着，Debbie一张一缩的内壁让Lou更加卖力。</p><p>Lou的舌头灵巧地描绘着这秘密花园的一切，她的手指也不断地在进出着那温热的小穴。Debbie双手抓紧她身下的床单，喘息声不断地急促，她弓起了身子。</p><p>在Lou上下合作不久，着积累已久的快感终于是爆发了。她身体的肌肉都在不受控制的放松收缩着，Lou也没有马上停下她的爱抚，轻轻地安抚着有些不安的Debbie。</p><p>“Shit,”Debbie良久之后带着一个满意的笑容，双手环抱着Lou的脖子把她往自己身上拉，”Babe, that felt so good.”</p><p>”So my good girl liked it?” Lou没忍住再次热吻的冲动，主动封住了Debbie准备回答的嘴。Debbie本来的声音被这个舌吻抑制住了大部分的发音，只剩下了’嗯哼’之类的确认语气从嘴边透露了出来。</p><p>Lou对于这个回答很是满意，侧身躺在Debbie身边，把身旁的人又拉近了一些。两个人互相注视着，享受着这只属于她们的甜蜜时刻。Lou轻抚着Debbie凌乱的头发，这是十分珍贵的画面，毕竟人前的Debbie Ocean是近乎完美的化身，这样凌乱而又随意的她并不常见。Debbie把额头贴近了Lou的胸膛，感受着她的心跳和热度，眷恋着恋人有力的怀抱。Debbie很难得地渴望周围能够静止，此时此刻她只想停住时间永远留在这一刻的怀抱里。</p><p>可惜两人的肚子开始抱怨了，她们相视着，随后再也忍不住笑意。Debbie提议去她一向喜欢的咖啡厅，Lou对此并没有异议。</p><p>It going to be a good day, Debbie thought to herself. </p><p>Great fucking start, Lou held her brightest smile as she heads to the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun imagining this chapter and how to make it work, but also that's where I got stuck because both of them are so beautiful and I do not have the ability to describe how wonderful they are.<br/>But here it is.<br/>好了我真的不会收尾but，hey happy reading love you all.<br/>(I really really suck at ending something)<br/>(Partly was because I don't want this to ever end)</p><p>I do have other work in mind, like an AU or sth like that around Ocean's 8 so look out - will try to do this one in English<br/>Also me on Tumblr @colourfulpicsint if you want to chat anything about Loubbie/O8 fandom/Cate Blanchett/Sandra Bullock/Sarah Paulson </p><p>love you all and thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>乱来写写的还有后面的写完再放，Loubbie真好嗑<br/>爱了<br/>我来扛旗了魔桑赛高no.1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>